mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Joy in a Bubble
Joy in a Bubble is the 3rd episode of Season 4 of My Name Is Earl, and the 72nd episode overall. Earl gets a hot tub for Joy from a dubious source, and in return, Joy gets a toe infection from it, confining her to her home. Earl has to take over Joy's role and do all the things she would normally do, which gives him some revelations about the Turners and his kids. Episode guide Catalina was late for her shift at Club Chubby so got Earl to give her ride, suddenly Earl spots a hot tub by the side of the road and remembered he owed Joy a hot tub as she once got a job doing some spoke modelling at the Camden hot tub and barbecue convention and was going to get paid with a free hot tub, but Earl lighted a cigarette near her hair spray caused both of them to lose their hair. Earl called Randy that he and Joy looked like cartoons. Earl and Catalina lifted the hot tub to find out Homeless Joe lived under it, after a hard bargain he traded the hot tub for a borrowed deodorant and Earl drove the hot tub to the trailer park to give to Joy. She made a promise never to leave the hot tub and stayed in it all night, Joy and Darnell thinks it funny how the way the light hits the water made it look like she had a giant toe until Joy lifted her foot out of the water, discovering it wasn’t the light and her toe had swollen. At the hospital Joy discovered she caught a contagious infection from Homeless Joe, when Earl found out he offered to help but Joy refused to accept it. Darnell had worked in bio weaponry and knew to take infections seriously so laded down foil for Joy to walk on, slept in a sleeping bag in bed and boiled his clothes after Joy touched him. Joy gets angry with Darnell for making her feel dirty in her house and after she ended up trapped in a bubble in the corner of the room she yelled for Earl. Earl feels terrible and ended up doing everything Joy did when Darnell went to work, he also learned stuff about the Turners like Darnell gets migraines and Dodge and Earl Jr. had no friends, Earl tells this to Randy and asked in what he did in Junior High when he couldn’t make any friends, Randy replied that their mom got them deodorant and then met Bill, but Earl points out that Bill was imaginary and moved to Canada. When Earl went to pick up Dodge and Earl Jr. from school he saw one of the parents Phyllis Woohoo handing out birthday invitations for her son Dennis Woohoo’s birthday party and hiding them behind her back when Dodge and Earl Jr. walked past. Earl walked up to Phyllis and told her Dodge and Earl Jr. should be allowed to come to the party, Phyllis told him the boys were fine it was Joy that was the problem and as long as she was out of the picture the boys could come to the party. Earl went back to the trailer park and told Joy that Dodge and Earl Jr. had gone to Dennis’s party and that they had friends Joy thinks it’s a prank and told Earl get them, Earl told her that she was problem and the other moms didn’t like her Joy then punched Earl, escaped from the bubble and drove away in Earl’s car. Earl ran after Joy thinking she would ruin the party but when he arrived he saw Joy siting in the car park watching, when Earl joined Joy she told him she didn’t care what the other parents think of her and asked if he thought she was a bad mom, Earl told her if she was would she wouldn’t be letting the boys play with their friends Joy thanked him and told him he might want to wipe to toe pedal. That night Randy was laughing and told Earl that he was spending so much time with Joy that he reconnected with imaginary friend Bill who was now working at a gas station and getting married but was worried he was going to start drinking again, Earl told Randy since Bill imaginary he could pretend he’s sober but Randy tells him that it’s not that easy as Bill has to want be sober as well. Amigos de Garcia Productions Vanity Card Notes Flashbacks List *Introduced and crossed off in this episode ** #72 Cost Joy a hot tub. Featured music * "Rock Lobster" by The B-52's (Joy in the hot tub) * "Whipping Post" by The Allman Brothers Band (Earl does Joy's work) * "Evil Woman" by Electric Light Orchestra (Flashback to Joy's problems) * "Barracuda" by Heart (Earl tries to stop Joy) * "Just Like A Woman" by Bob Dylan (Joy and Earl watch their kids) Memorable quotes * Joy: (to Earl) You run like a fairy. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina Aruca * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Louis T. Moyle as Dodge * Trey Carlisle as Earl Jr. Guest starring * Suzy Nakamura as Phyllis Woohoo * Brandon Soo Hoo as Dennis Woohoo * Gwen McGee as Dr. Brown * Lee Weaver as Homeless Guy Category:Episodes 403